


rantaro amami cuts off ouma’s dick and balls

by romanarlo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A rat - Freeform, Other, danganronpa - Freeform, im so sorry, kokichi fucking dies, oh shit, ph shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanarlo/pseuds/romanarlo
Summary: uh





	rantaro amami cuts off ouma’s dick and balls

**Author's Note:**

> who did this 😂😂😂

so. it was a beautiful day.  
amami walks up to ouma with a pair of scissors.  
the dick flies off of ouma. end of story. kokichi ouma fucking dies.


End file.
